


Wrong Number

by dumbochan



Series: am i going to hit send or not [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rating is for a few swear words just to be safe, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was how tired Daichi was or maybe it was the after work drinks, nevertheless, Daichi wasn’t in his right mind because he found himself taking a photo mimicking the stranger’s pose and texting back.</p>
<p>To: Unknown Number<br/>Hey~<br/>Wrong number</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're extremely tired and complaining to your roommate about kurodai, while scrolling through tumblr.

Sawamura Daichi plopped down on his bed, sighing in relief as he melted into the mattress. After an exhausting day at work, he had gone out for a few drinks with his coworker. It didn’t leave him drunk, but it had been just enough to relax himself and have a goodnight’s sleep without waking with a serious headache. His phone dinged, signaling a text, and he reached blindly for it on the bedside table. 

From: Unknown Number  
Hey~ 

Accompanying the text was a picture that Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at. The photo was of a guy, long and lean with fringe hanging over his right eye and then the rest of his hair sticking up everywhere else, posing. Not just any pose, he was obviously lounging on bed, tongue poking between pretty white teeth, and his hand resting behind his head, putting very sculpted bicep on display. The picture was taken from an angle, probably from near the waist, and although wearing a t-shirt, this stranger’s abs were peaking out from under it. Maybe it was how tired Daichi was or maybe it was the after work drinks, nevertheless, Daichi wasn’t in his right mind because he found himself taking a photo mimicking the stranger’s pose and texting back.

To: Unknown Number  
Hey~  
Wrong number

Once the text was sent, and it was time for self-loathing. The picture was obviously meant for someone else, and here Daichi was…mocking it? What if the guy found him creepy and didn’t see it as a joke? Since when did Daichi have such an odd sense of humor? Blaming it on the alcohol was the best excuse he could come up with before his phone sounded again. 

From: Unknown Number  
Shit! You’re not Bokuto!

Bokuto? Was that a friend? A partner? A sibling? Daichi’s fingers began typing away.

To: Unknown Number  
Yes, I am definitely not a Bokuto…

From: Unknown Number  
I’m so sorry! You probably think I’m some freak

Freak? No, that didn’t really cross Daichi’s mind. If anything, Daichi considered himself the freak, but… another text sounded.

From: Unknown Number  
My friend is an idiot and sends these weird ass photos at the worst moments, and I was trying to get him back but I must have entered the wrong number and ended up texting you and again I’m so sorry. 

Daichi chuckled to himself. This guy didn’t have to explain himself. He was just about to reply when…

From: Unknown Number  
BTW, you’re really cute.

It took .5 seconds for the smile to wipe off of Daichi’s face. What do you reply to a message like that! Or should you not reply at all? No, he had to reply. Was this how people who try online dating feel? Anxious? Eager? Hopeful? Wait…what was Daichi hopeful about?

To: Unknown Number  
Thanks, you’re cute too. ;)

Shit! The winking face! Daichi’s fingers obviously have a mind of their own, and now he was thinking about going to the nearest convenience store, buying a six-pack of beer, and downing it all so he could forget this embarrassing situation.

From: Unknown Number  
Can I put a name to that cute face? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou  
Sawamura Daichi… nice to meet you Kuroo-san.

Yeah, there’s no going back now. Hell, Daichi saved the number under the name he was given. What’s done is done, and Daichi is now thinking of maybe instead going to the bar and getting something stronger than beer…

*

Its been one week and three days since Kuroo had texted Daichi, but it’s not like he is counting or anything. Okay, maybe he was. Actually, Daichi found himself thinking of Kuroo at random moments, and it freaked him out a bit seeing as the only image he had of Kuroo was from a selfie originally meant for someone named Bokuto. When Daichi told his best friend Sugawara Koushi about it, he relayed it as a similar feeling to when you’re on the train and meet eyes with a hot stranger, and find yourself replaying that moment a week or two later. The only difference is that he didn’t meet Kuroo on a train, although that would have been easier, and maybe he would have been less emotionally involved. _Emotionally involved_. Ugh, Daichi hated that he felt like he was back in high school, crushing on the most popular guy in school that didn’t even know your name or class. But Kuroo did know his name… Daichi had to get over the text mishap, and move on with his life. He didn’t need this minor crush affecting his mood and motivation. He was fresh out of college, his foot in the door of his dream career, and he was ready to take over Tokyo. 

Well, he _was_ ready to take over Tokyo until he saw a familiar head of chaotic hair, loitering around in the dairy aisle. The first thing that crossed Daichi’s mind was, _damn, he’s tall_. Second, _is that really him_? Lastly, _pull it together Sawamura! Go talk to him or something!_

After calmly gathering his thoughts (more like yelling insults to himself), and constructing a plan, Daichi walked over to the dairy, looking through the different flavors of yogurt and ignoring Kuroo as best as he could. From his peripheral vision, he noticed the sideward glances, slight double-take, and then the smirk that appeared across Kuroo’s lips, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek and will himself not to smirk back. “S-Sawamura?” Daichi’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he tried not to blush as his gaze went from yogurt to Kuroo. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t think about how Kuroo’s voice sounded, especially when it voiced his name.  
“Yes? Kuroo-san, right?”  
“Yeah, nice to finally see you in person. I thought you were cute before, but now… wow.”  
“I can say the same. Do you come here often?” What kind of bullshit is spewing from his mouth? They weren’t at some club; they were at a grocery store for crying out loud! Of course he probably came here often.  
“Every week actually.”  
“Oh…” Daichi nodded his head, while mentally cursing himself for being so damn awkward. He grabbed the first yogurt option in his path, “Well, maybe I’ll see you around next week?” He turned on his heels, ready to quickly beeline it out of the store, head home, and sulk in bed while complaining to Suga that he’ll probably never score a date. _See you around next week?_ Come on! He pretty much just admitted that he was totally down with the idea of seeing Kuroo more. What was wrong with him?  
“Wait, Sawamura?” He paused and waited for Kuroo to walk over and block his way. The taller of the two scratched the back of his head, “Do you like coffee?”  
“Yes.” _No_. He was actually more into teas and pressed juices, but they sold those at most coffee shops these days, assuming this conversation was heading towards an invitation.  
“Would you like to go for some? With me?” There was a slight red tint across Kuroo’s cheeks, and Daichi could feel his own cheeks tinting the shame shade. So they both are awkward dorks who easily get flustered. Great.  
“I would like that.” Daichi agreed, fiddling with the yogurt container in his hand still.  
“Great! Wonderful! I-I’ll text you…”  
“I’ll expect your text then. Have a nice day, Kuroo-san.” Daichi flashed one of his blinding smiles and gave a small wave before walking away, Kuroo moving out of his path. Once a little distance away, he glanced back to see Kuroo still staring at his retreating figure, Daichi threw another wave before turning the corner. 

*

Situations like this called for the need of a friend. Daichi convinced Suga to come over and relayed the grocery store meeting in detail. “So, it’s a date?” Suga asked, munching away on the yogurt Daichi was forced (not really) to purchase.  
“You think it’s a date?”  
“He told you that you are cuter in person, and then asked you for coffee. I’m pretty sure its a date.”  
“I haven’t been on a date in… like two years.”  
“That’s incredibly sad, Daichi.” Suga commented, shaking his head and tossing the yogurt in a trash bin, “You’re probably a little rusty, huh? Need some advice? I can help you pick out an outfit! We wouldn’t want you dressed like a dad… maybe it’d turn him away.”  
“This is your way of helping me? By making fun of my fashion choices.”  
“I’m pretty sure its just the socks that make you look like a dad. We have to burn those tube socks.”  
“Don’t touch my socks!” Daichi whined as he watched Suga get up and walk over to his closet, looking through all the clothing and drawers. “Plus… he hasn’t even texted me yet. What if-”  
“You get stood up? I doubt that will happen.” Suga commented, “These jeans should do the trick. You really have the look for the collared shirts under sweaters too.” Daichi was about to open his mouth and reply but his phone buzzed. Suga locked eyes with Daichi before making a run for the cell phone that was seated on the coffee table. Daichi caught on a second too late and ran after his friend. “ _From Kuroo Tetsurou, are you free tomorrow at 11:30?_ Ooh, brunch time. I’m a sucker for brunch dates.” Suga read before his fingers went typing away.  
“Wait? What are you doing?”  
“Texting back?”  
“You don’t even know if I’m free tomorrow!”  
Suga’s face screamed _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ , “Daichi, please. Be happy that I’m such a great friend and did this for you.” He handed the boy back his phone and collapsed on the couch as if the task was exhausting. Daichi looked down to see what Suga had replied. 

To: Kuroo Tetsurou  
Yes, I’m free

From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
Let’s meet at the Coffee Bean then.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou  
See you then :)

From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
It’s a date ;)

*

Daichi, adorned in the clothing Suga picked out for him, entered the Coffee Bean at exactly 11:30, and looked around a sign of Kuroo. He found him over towards a corner and walked over trying to contain his laughter. Kuroo was leaned against the wall, hand behind his head, almost like the photo that introduced them to each other. “Hey.” Kuroo greeted as Daichi sat across from him and mimicked the pose.  
“Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com) and we can be kurodai trash together.


End file.
